Farthing wood: Ravor's Tale
by WWE fan 2678
Summary: What if scarface kidnaped a red fox cub just before he died and what if the cub grow hating the farthing wood aminals


Farthing Wood: Ravor's Tale

_PROLOGUE_

_(This is set in between season 2 and season 3 ^^)_

''Ravor lady blue wishes to speak to you'' A blue guard said poking his head into Ravors den. Ravor looked up slightly and grunted slightly ''Very well take me to her'' ravor said and stood up and then you could see clearly that he was a very large wolf with stange marking all around his body. The blue guard nodded slightly and shollowed slightly he had seen ravor many times before but he still couldnt get over how huge the fox was. Ravor frowned slightly ''Well are you going to take me to her and just stare at me all day i know im handsome but still i dont swing that way'' Ravor smirked

The Blue guard nodded and cleared his throat slightly ''Sorry Sir follow me'' he said and started to walk torwards ladyblue's den. Ravor sighed softly to himself he knew what this was about and he couldnt belive that the day has finaly come he would have throught sorry for them if that fox didnt murder his parents and left him for dead when he was cub if it wasent for scarface and ladyblue saving him he would have died . Ravor throught harshly then started to think back to when ladyblue told him what happened to his parents

(Flash back time ^^)

_Ravor yawned and walked into his den and nuzzled ladyblue slightly ''Mourning mum'' he smiled slightly which is true she might as well be after everything she has done for him_

_Lady blue looked up and smiled and nuzzled him back ''Yes love'' she asked with a smile _

_''I wont to know how my parent died what happened to them'' Ravor asked _

_''Ravor its better that you dont know'' Lady blue said with a sigh _

_''Please i need to know what happened to them'' Ravor pleaded again looking at her _

_Ladyblue sighed and looked up at him ''Ok but i warn you your not going to like it ravor do you remember the storys of the farthing wood aminals'' she asked _

_Ravor nodded slightly _

_''Well when my mate was searching the town for food one night-'' Ladyblue started_

_''Why was he in town searching for food'' Ravor asked buting curiously_

_''Because when they came to the park they toke over the best hunting ground'' Ladyblue explained ''Anyway my dear after awhile scarface heard you whimping in a den near by as he ran up to the den he saw fox runing out of the den'' Ladyblue paused slightly ''He found you lieing near your poor died morther and your know the rest'' ladyblue finshed _

_Ravor looked down ties running down his cheeks ''Thank you for telling me'' he muttered _

_Ladyblue licked him confertingly ''Dont worry Ravor we well get our own back on them'' she said and waped her tail around him _

(Exit flashback)

''Were here sir'' The blue guard said snapping Ravor out of his throughts he turned to the guard and nodded slightly ''Thank you'' Ravor said and walked into ladyblue's den. Ladyblue looked up and smiled softly ''Hello love thank you for coming quickly'' LadyBlue said with a smile. Ravor nodded with a smile ''Is today the day i start my mission morther'' he asked hopefuly.

LadyBlue smiled and nodded ''Yes my Dear todays the day do you know what to say to them if they ask you questions about your past life and where you came from'' LadyBlue asked him. Ravor nodded with a smile ''Yes morther dont worry with the training you have given me they dont stand a chance'' Ravor said quiet confident. LadyBlue smiled slightly ''Remember gain they trust first and when fox is all alone..well you know what to do'' she smiled. Ravor nodded with a smile ''Yes morther i promise you after my mission you wont have any reason to be afarid anymore'' Ravor said and nuzzled her softly. Ladyblue smiled and nodded ''You should get going my dear.

Ravor nodded and turned and started to walk away. Ladyblue smirked evily as he walked out of the den her plan was going perfectly soon those farthing wood aminals would pay for taking away her beloved scarface at the paws on a fox of they own colour. Ladyblue smirked and started to fall asleep

(I knowits short but dont worry chapter 1 is going to be longer)


End file.
